Mine again
by ninjago1234
Summary: Nya realizes Cole is not her perfect match and jay is


**Nya's P.O.V **

It's been two day's since the attack at the junkyard and met the serpentine again.I sat on the couch still trying to get this whole Cole and Jay thing through my head, "Oh what am i suppose to do" "Jay's the only one that makes me laugh,but Cole,Cole's not Jay.." I hug my knees against my chin i don't know if i should pick Jay or Cole. Jay's sweet,funny,lighthearted,brave and handsome, But Cole he's Strong,kind,brave,serious and also good looking.. why did this have to happen to me? Jay and Cole keep on fighting and calling each other names i can't take this stress anymore i need help advice i can't go to my brother he'll just flip out or not know what to say,i can't go to Zane cause i don't know if he knows about this sorta stuff that only left me with one option, Misako. I walk up to Misako's bedroom door and gently knock on it "just a second" she says i wait until the door opens, "oh hello there Nya" "hi Misako i was wondering if i could have your advice on something?" i look up at her waiting for her response "of course Nya come in" i nod and walk in and take a seat on her bed as she does the same. "So whats up? boy trouble?." "How did you know?" i ask her amazed that she knew "i can tell bye the look in your eyes" she says, "Oh misako what should i do? the perfect match machine says Cole's my perfect match,but Jay-" she cuts me off "Nya honey i know what your going through believe me i know,but i think you don't have to listen to a machine to tell you who your perfect match is" "then what do i do?" i ask her quietly, "listen to your heart Nya your heart will tell you who truly is your perfect match" she says while putting her hand near where my heart is. I look up at her and smile "thanks Misako i knew you would give me good advice" i say "anytime honey" she says while i get up and walk to the door, "remember Nya listen to your heart.." i turn back to her and give a smile and nod then walk out the door and walk to my room and close my bedroom door behind me. I flop my face into my soft fluffy pillow and groan i look up from my pillow and stare out the window and gaze at the clear blue sky, as soon as i look at the blue sky i think of jay his sapphire blue eyes made my heart melt his soft and sweet voice makes me feel safe his arms around me make me feel like i'm not alone god i can't stand being away from him he's the sweetest guy i've ever met! then i realize something Jay's my perfect match it was him the whole time. I look over at a picture of me and him on our first date at the amusement park, i smile get up and head out to the dining room to look for Jay.

**Jay's P.O.V **

I sat at the table bored out of my mind playing with a coin as i suddenly hear foot steps heading into the room "Oh please don't let that be dirt clod" i thought keeping my head down staring at the table "Hey Jay" i hear a soft sweet gently voice say, i look up and see the prettiest sight i've ever seen Nya.. "Oh hi Nya.." i say quietly still upset about Cole being her perfect match "umm may i sit down with you?" she asks "Sure why not?" i say as she sits down we remand silent for a few minutes until her voice breaks "So you bored to?" she asks "Yea i guess.." i say while shrugging "Jay i need to tell you something.." she says looking at me. At first i seem puzzled but give her a nod "Lets go sit outside on the stairs and talk" i say as well head outside and take a seat next to each other on the stairs. "So whats up?" i ask as i look at her she sighs "Jay i'm really sorry about this whole thing about Cole i really am and i don't blame you if you won't forgive me why would you? i hurt you badly and i feel really bad about that but i want you to know i realized Cole's not my perfect match, you are Jay it was always you, your the only one who makes me laugh,smile your the only one who makes me feel safe and sound god what am i saying? I LOVE YOU JAYWALKER WITH ALL MY HEART I LOVE YOU TO BITS YOUR THE SWEETEST GUY I'VE EVER MET!" she says to me. I look at her with a big smile on my face and say "Nya i love you to your the most prettiest girl i've ever met Nya your the most precious thing in my life your the only one who gives me the will to go on in my life if something happened to you i would never forgive myself your the love of my life Nya flamey and always will be" i say and look at her tears run down her face and she opens her mouth "Jay thats the sweetest thing someones ever said to me" she says with tears, i smile at her as she tells me something "Jay i'm sorry for not doing this sooner" with that she palled me towards her raping her arms around my neck and locks lips with mine. My eyes grow in shock before i close them putting my hands on her waist and kiss her back, after a minute we pall apart breathless and gaze into eachother's eyes and chuckle before leaning in and kissing again and nothing else mattered. Nya was finally mine again..


End file.
